Wayne Hospital Universe 1: The Sex Pollen Epidemic
by Dysthymia
Summary: In a universe where Bruce Wayne becomes a doctor and Batman at the same time, the hospital staff is struck witha new strain Poison Ivy's sex pollen. Extremely smutty. Written by Dysthymia and Danyellscreams.


Dr. Grayson walked into the exam room. "Now, what seems to be the problem today?" he asks his patient, Elle.

Dr. Grayson waits patiently for his to answer.

"Well...I'm just so warm, you know?" she breathes out, slipping her gown from her shoulder. She catches his blue gaze.

"Maybe I should examine you?" he asks, moving towards her. First, his hand touches her forehead. "Yes, quite warm," he agrees. He begins to slip the fabric from her other shoulder.

Elle purrs and scoots forward.

* * *

Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown are inside a storage closet. He has her up against the wall. Her legs are wrapped firmly around him as he thrusts into her.

Eventually he climaxes and pulls out of her.

"I wasn't done, Tim!" she protests.

"I'm supposed to be doing rounds, Steph. So are you."

She grabs his collar. "There's only one sort of rounds we should be doing today, Boy Blunder."

Tim tries to push her back. "I really need to get back to work, Steph." God, what was wrong with him? He was still hard. This just wasn't normal.

Steph kissed him again, rubbing against him. "Come on...just one more time?"

* * *

Elle allows Dr. Grayson to pull the fabric from her body. He pulls in a deep breath, eyeing her bosom. He starts to lower his head as Elle smiles deliciously. Just as his mouth is about to go around her nipple the door opens.

It's Tim, looking harried. "Dick, you gotta help me! Steph..." he trailed off, noticing that Dick was hurriedly trying to cover up his nude patient. "What's going on here?"

"My patient has been affected by some of Ivy's sex pollen," Dick says. "So, I'm quite busy trying to effect a treatment."

"Right..." Tim answers, eyeing Dick's patient.

"Why don't you have Nurse Brown take care of that for you?" Dick asks, indicating the bulge in Tim's pants.

Tim blushes and shuffles out, covering his crotch.

"Now, where were we?" Dr. Grayson asks his patient, climbing onto the table between her legs. He presses his manhood against her through his clothes, watching her reaction with a chuckle. His head dips down to her breast.

Elle lets her hand slide to his pants. "Let's lose these," she breathes into his ear. She opens them and reaches inside.

Dick groans and thrusts into her hand. He squeezes her ass once. "You want me?" He waits until she nods her head. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

Elle closes her eyes, but Dick sees her peek anyway. He chuckles to himself. Pulling his underwear down with his pants, he pushes into her, delighted to hear her gasp as his abnormally large member enters her. He starts to thrust rhythmically.

Elle brings her legs up higher, putting her heels on his shoulders. She moans as he picks up the pace.

"You like this?" he , Elle and Dick are in one of the exam rooms. "Now, where were we?" Dr. Grayson asks his patient, climbing onto the table between her legs. He presses his manhood against her through his clothes, watching her reaction with a chuckle. His head dips down to her breast.

Elle lets her hand slide to his pants. "Let's lose these," she breathes into his ear. She opens them and reaches inside.

Dick groans and thrusts into her hand. He squeezes her ass once. "You want me?" He waits until she nods her head. "Close your eyes and don't peek."

Elle closes her eyes, but Dick sees her peek anyway. He chuckles to himself. Pulling his underwear down with his pants, he pushes into her, delighted to hear her gasp as his abnormally large member enters her. He starts to thrust rhythmically.

Elle brings her legs up higher, putting her heels on his shoulders. She moans as he picks up the pace.

"You like this?" he grunts.

* * *

Steph and Tim are in an exam room.

Steph pushes Tim onto the exam table. She unzips his pants, brings his engorged member into the open and begins to lowly kiss it from base to tip, licking the tip a little when she reaches it. Steph smiles when she sees a little bead emerge. She straightens up a little, running one finger up and down his member as he moans. "Beg me," she tells him.

"P-Please..." he moans.

"Please what?" she prompts, running her finger up and down more firmly, her thumb on the opposite side.

"Please give me head," he groans.

"You forgot something..."

"Please give me head...Stephanie..." he grunts.

She smiles. "That's better." Her mouth goes around his cock. She begins to suck, licking the tip occasionally.

Tim thrusts against Steph's throat. He groans as her tongue encircles his swollen cock.

* * *

Dick pushes into Elle, rolling his hips as she moans beneath him. He grunts against her tightness and slips a finger into her ass as her eyes widen.

"How do you like this?" he grunts as he pushes even further into her. "I sure hope you do." He nips at one of her cuts to Dr. Todd who is examining his patient, Rose, to make sure her breast reduction went well. "Everything looks...good..." he says, staring at her hard nipples. He can't help himself. He bends down and licks one of her nipples. He hears her gasp and moan. Jason gathers her against him and starts to suck her nipple. His hand slips between her legs. When he feels the wetness there, he slips a finger into her vagina. "You're tight!" he moans around her nipple.

Rose breathes heavily, her hands going to his waist band. She undoes his belt buckle and starts to undo his pants. "I want to see it," she says.

Jason lets her slip his pants and underwear down past his huge cock.

Rose smiles gently. She puts a finger and thumb on his cock, running them along it as he groans. She feels Jason's finger twitch nervously inside her and giggles. Her hand encircles his cock, pulling him closer.

Jason nearly comes as she guides him inside her. He hears her cry out as he begins to push into her.

He pushes harder, already sweating, a small frown on his face. It must have been a long time since she'd done it. He knew from how she looked that she was not a virgin.

"Like a virgin..." she sings, as if hearing his thoughts.

The sound of her mezzo alto makes him push in even harder. He starts to suck her nipple again, thrusting in and out, as she screams. In pain or ecstasy, he doesn't know. Jason feels her fingernails dig into his shoulders. He starts moving faster, driving deeper into her as she starts to moan.

Suddenly, he thrusts harder than ever, shuddering his seed deep inside her. "Oh, God..." at the dark look she gives him. It clearly says, "that wasn't long enough."

He dips his head down again, this time sucking her neck in an effort to make it up to her.

A minute later, Jason realizes his erection still hasn't left and thrusts into Rose, much to her delight. He leans his head down to whisper in her ear. "When I'm done, you won't be able to walk. That's how hard I'm going to fuck you."

* * *

Scene cuts back to Tim and Steph. This time, she is lying on her back; heels perched on his shoulders as Tim pounds relentlessly into her. He grunts, sweat rolling down his face, neck, and torso. "Say my name, Steph," he groans. "Say it while I cum." Steph screams his names as his seed floods into her. Both gasp for breath.

"Wow...I think that was our best time..." Steph pants.

Tim runs a hand from her ankle down to her hips. He pushes his still engorged cock further into her. Tim grins as she gasps in realization.

"Oh, God, Tim... It shouldn't still be hard like this. It's not normal."

Tim presses into her. "I know. Dick said something about Ivy's sex pollen..." He begins to kiss her neck, her legs shaking from the pressure he's putting on them. He pouts as she pushes him up. "What?" he asks. "I know you still want this."

Steph pushes him roughly onto his back. "We're going oral," she tells him. She arranges herself so that he can lick her while she gives him head.

Tim grins as he feels her lips slide around his cock and she begins to suck him off. "Oh, God, Steph!" he moans.

Steph pauses. "Lick my clit, Boy Wonder."

Tim grins and begins to like her clit. He holds onto her hips as he thrusts his hips upwards. She moans around his cock in response. He sticks his tongue into her, licking as deeply as he can. Steph's juices spilled onto his tongue and face. Tim desperately lapped it up.

She continued to suck Tim's cock while he finished licking her. He stuck two fingers into her vag. Steph lifted her head with a gasp. "Oh, Tim! Fuck me now!" she screamed.

Tim smiled. "I will, once you've sucked me off."

Steph's head dipped down again. She sucked quickly, making him cum into her mouth. She swallowed and turned around. She smiled at the sight of Tim's slick fingers and face. She settled onto his cock. "Fuck me, Boy Wonder. Fuck me real hard!"

Tim thrust his hips sharply upwards, slamming into her. He gripped her hips as he moved quickly. "Steph..."

"We need a third," she gasps out. "How about Cass?"

"Sounds great."

"She'll be coming through any minute."

Sure enough, Cass did come through. Steph pulled her over positioned her over Tim's face and mounted Tim's cock again.

Cass watched with wide eyes at Tim slid his engorged cock into Steph. She felt him grip her by the hips.

"Ready, Cass?" he asked.

She gasped when she felt him lick her. There was a slight pain as his tongue touched her hymen, but she felt wetness flood down her thighs. Tim's tongue traveled over her thighs, licking all the wetness coming from her body.

One of Tim's fingers went into her. There was another pain as Cass leaned forwards against Steph. Steph held on to her. Another finger went into her. This time, Cass cried out.

"Mmmm...Steph...I think you two should switch. She is so ready." He showed Steph his slick hand to prove how ready Cass was.

Steph nodded and got off Tim. She moved Cass over on to Tim's cock, soothing her as Tim pushed into her, holding onto Cass' hips.

Suddenly, Cass realizes that he's completely inside her, stretching her wide. Steph goes to sit over Tim's face as he starts to thrust into Cass. Cass moans loudly. Steph reaches out and rubs her thumbs over Cass's nipples. This makes Cass gasp. Steph smiles and rubs more.

Tim begins to thrust into Cass eagerly, gripping her hips tightly. She cries out in minor pain. She thought this part was over.

* * *

Scene cuts briefly to a rooftop. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn watch the hospital with binoculars. "Oh, Gotham is going to have such a baby boom!" Harley squeals.

"This about catching Batman, not babies," Ivy says in exasperation.

"Well, I want a little Mr. J. Junior!" Harley exclaims, folding her arms and popping her ass in the air.

"Oh, get real, Harley. Joker has got to be sterile by now. Yes, he is the father of Anarchy and someone else, I suppose but how can you honestly expect him to be able to sire a child now?"

Harley stomped her foot. "You take that back right now or I'll...arggg!"

Ivy smiled as Harley launched herself at her. "Honey, calm yourself. We have a bat to catch," Ivy said calmly.

Harley coughed. "Whatcha have ta do that for?"

* * *

Scene cuts back to Tim, Cass, and Steph.

Cass suddenly pulled herself off Tim. She looked down, surprised to find no blood. Tim pulled her back to him and slammed back into her without asking first. She tried to pull herself off him again, but he held tightly as he rammed into her again and again.

"I thought you'd like it rough, Cass," Tim grunted. How long does it take to make you orgasm?"

"I don't know, Boy Blunder," she says, slapping the smirk from his face. "How long does it take for you to shut up?"  
Scene cuts to Dick and Elle.

Dick smirks over Elle, casually rolling his hips into her.

He withdrew and casually threw her onto his shoulders, burying his face between her thighs. "Being an acrobat has its perks, you know," he laughed, licking her wetness.

Elle moans loudly. She nearly falls, but Dick holds her up.

When she orgasms, he licks faster, growling.

After getting off his shoulders, she moves down his torso and begins to suck his cock.

* * *

Scene cuts to Kate Kane and Renee Montoya.

Kate licked between Renee's thighs greedily. Her pussy was just the most delicious thing ever.

Finally, Kate began to lick up Renee's belly to her breasts. She licked circles around the other woman's nipples.

"Kate...Let me lick you now." Without another word, Renee flipped Kate onto her back and licked viciously between her thighs. Kate soon squirted onto her face.

"I'm sorry," Kate said when Renee brought her head up.

"It's ok. I'll just make you do it again." She attacked Kate's pussy, moving her tongue around skillfully.

* * *

Scene cuts to Bruce and Selina.

"This has to be Ivy's sex pollen," Bruce said. "I have the antidote."

He felt Selina's hand snake down his pants. "Bruce..." she purred. Before he could protest, she'd opened his pants, pulled out his already engorged cock and took it into her mouth.

Bruce groaned. He thrust into her mouth. "Selina..."

Selina nearly grinned around his girth.

"Lay down," he commanded her.

She looked up slyly, taking her mouth from his cock. "Not until I get what I want...Ahh!"

She was suddenly on her back with Bruce between her thighs. He yanked at her clothes and shoved her panties to one side, plunging into her.

"Oh, Bruce..." she moaned as he began a merciless thrust.

* * *

Scene cuts to Steph, Tim, and Cass.

Tim has flipped Cass onto her back so that he's on top of her. He pounds into her furiously, sweating.

Steph is on her haunches nearby, watching. She plunges her fingers deep inside, moaning.

"I'll get to you in a bit, Steph," Tim grunts. "Just wait until I finish with Cass."

Cass feels Tim make one final thrust, deep inside her. She screams as he does so. She feels Tim slap one of her breasts lightly. "If worked hard for that orgasm," he says.

She watches Tim move on to Steph, who pulls her fingers out of her vagina and spreads her legs wide to admit Tim inside her. Cass cocks her head to one side, wondering how Steph is able to take it so well.

The door opens. Dick walks in with Elle. "Was that Cass? We could hear her down the hall, Tim," Dick says.

"I worked hard to get that orgasm out of her," Tim grunts, busy with Steph.

Elle sees Cass shyly eyeing Dick's crotch and giggles.

At first Dick looks at Elle in confusion, and then sees the look on Cass' face. "You want to see it, Cass?" Dick unzips his pants and pulls out his cock for her to see.

Cass' eyes widen. It's bigger than Tim's. She finds herself reaching out to touch it.

"Go ahead," Dick says with a nod.

He feels her hand touch him softly. Dick groans. "Cass..."

She pulls her hand back.

"No, it's ok. Go on."

Instead of feeling her hand on his cock again, Dick feels her pulling his pants down. He smirks a little. "You could ask."

Cass watches him strip out of his clothes, not realizing that she is whimpering in anticipation. When he kneels down between her thighs, she automatically lies back. She feels Dick lift her bottom up off the floor as he inserts his cock deep inside her.

There is pain again, but Dick is far more gentle. He slowly swivels his hips, making Cass moan.

"Damn it, Dick. You got her to orgasm already?" Tim complains.

"Maybe you were too fast for her," Dick quips as Cass moans even louder.

"Dick..." she moans."Fuck me."

He chuckles. "That's what I'm doing, Cass."

Dick pushed against Cass a little harder for a minute before falling back into a gentle rhythm.

Suddenly, Elle pushes Steph off of Tim. She pushes him onto his back and mounts him. Tim climaxes in excitement.

Growling, Steph slaps one of Elle's breasts. Elle slaps one of Steph's breasts in return, leaving a red mark. Tim grabs Steph and positions her over his face. He starts to lick her clit. Steph and Elle continue to slap each other's breasts.

Dick laughs a little, but Cass pinches his nipple. "Pay attention to me!"

* * *

Scene cuts to Barbara Gordon. She is aroused, but no one else is around to help her. She slips her hand in her panties and begins to masturbate, thinking of Dick Grayson.

Savant watches her from the shadow. Carefully, he lowers his waistband to get at his now throbbing cock. When Babs removes her pants and panties for easier access, he groans.

"Who's there?" Babs asks, startled.

Savant groans again at the sound of her voice. She gets up to investigate.

"Savant?" She is surprised when he pulls her forward and pulling up one of her legs, pushes roughly into her. She pretends he is Dick Grayson as he pushes her against the wall and starts pounding into her.

Babs is climaxing when the door opens. "Savant?" Creote's voice sound shocked and incredulous.

"Why don't you join us?" Savant grunts.

Babs can't speak, so she nods in silent agreement. She knows Creote is gay, but for some reason doesn't care.

Creote hesitates.

Savant grunts when he feels Creote enter him, driving him deeper into Babs, who is still pretending Savant is Dick Grayson.

When Savant cums, he pushes Creote away from his ass before he can cum as well.

Creote is confused. "Why-"

"You're going to cum inside her," Savant says.

"But...I'm...gay."

"I don't care what you are. Pretend she's a guy."

Creote looks hesitantly at Babs, who is already positioning herself on the floor.

"Pretend I'm Savant," she says.

"I...need to wash first." Creote disappears from the room.

When Creote returned, Savant pushes him to his knees behind Babs.

"Remember to pretend I'm Savant," Babs says, her ass pointing in the air. She's willing to take him in her ass, if that's how he needs to do it, but Savant positions Creote against her core. When Savant pushes him, Babs feels Creote's massive cock enter her vagina. She moans and spreads her legs wider to accommodate.

"I don't know if I..."

"Do it!" Savant barks at him.

"Savant, stand over there," Babs says, pointing a finger.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

When Savant moves into a spot Creote can see him, the former Soviet spy is able to stay hard and pretends Babs is Savant.

When Creote cums, Babs is nearly knocked to the floor. She's extremely satisfied despite the pain she feels from how rough Creote had gotten.

* * *

Savant pokes a finger into Creote's massive chest as they leave the hospital. "Don't ever tell anyone what we did tonight. And don't ever stick that thing in my ass again!"

Creote eyes Savant's face. "Only if you do not tell."

* * *

Scene cuts back to Elle, Dick, Cass, Tim, and Steph.

Tim climaxes. Elle sits on him for a moment. Tim is still licking Steph and Dick is still slowly making love to Cass.

Steph pushes Elle off to resume her former position. She moans softly as she eases herself on Tim's cock. Tim grins and starts to grab Steph's breasts. Elle folds her arms and pouts.

When Babs suddenly wanders in, it is clear she wants Dick when she tries to pull him off of Cass. Cass hangs on.

Dick rolls onto his back, keeping himself inside Cass. Elle starts to move towards him, but Babs quickly positions herself over Dick's face. Elle turns to Tim and Steph. She climbs over his face, almost rubbing her clit on Tim's nose.

Jason and Rose enter the room. "It's a mass orgy!" Rose squeals.

Jason starts to hump Rose's side.

"Huh. You could just say, 'can we have sex?'" Rose says.

Jason's response is to tackle her to the floor, pulling at her clothes. When he's got her clothes off, he yanks his pants down, spreads her thighs and pushes roughly into her.

"Cervix boxing is a spectator sport now," Rose says as Cass looks over at Jason pounding into Rose.

Now everyone else looks at Jason pounding into Rose, sweat already pouring down his body.

"Wow. Why don't you slow down, Jason?" Dick says.

"Go shit in a bucket, Grayson!" Jason snaps. "I'm fucking my girl and you should be grateful to learn how a REAL man fucks his lady!"

"Cass likes what I'm going." Dick plans to say more, but Babs rubs herself against his face in an effort to make him resume licking her.

Cass starts grinding against Dick's cock. She no longer wants him to be slow.

He has to grip her hips to steady her.

Dick feels Cass' fingernails gouge his pecs. He groans, thrusting deeply into her as Babs climaxes on his face. He frantically licks the juices up.

Babs climbs off of Dick's face, wondering how long Cass will hog Dick to herself. She feels someone groping at her. It's Tim. He's finished with Steph. He pulls her on top of him and rams into her. Babs gasps in surprise at Tim's ferocity.

Cass slaps Dick. "Move faster! Harder!" she demands. "Harder!" She slaps him again.

Tim, Dick, and Jason all cum at the same time. Cass starts eyeing Jason. Without asking and before anyone can react, she mounts him and starts grinding against him.

Jason groans. "Cass?" He looks at Rose, who looks surprised. "Will this be a problem?" Rose shrugs and says that she can have a turn with him as long as he doesn't cum in her. "That's gonna be kind of hard to do," Jason tells her.

Dick started to lick Steph and Babs quickly climbed on his cock. It was finally her turn!

Tim grabs at Rose. "That's my girl!" Jason barks. "If you cum in her, I'll kill you!" he barks as Tim enters her.

"Do I get a turn if I don't cum?" Dick asks around Steph's clit.

Jason growls at him.

* * *

Scene cuts to Bruce and Selina, who have finished having sex. Selina is gasping for breath on the floor. Bruce looks at the monitors. He had to get the antidote into the air supply and fast. He sees that Cass is almost raping the boys. That was going to have to stop.

Scene cuts to Harley, who has ran away from Ivy. She's tying a protesting Joker hands and feet to a bed post. "We're gonna have a baby, Mistah J, and I don't care what you think!" she tells him, removing her clothes and preparing to mount him.

"Where is Batsy when you need him?" Joker asks as Harley proceeds to rape him.

* * *

Scene cuts to orgy.

Rose prevented Tim from cumming inside her. Instead, he had to cum in Elle.

Dick decides it's his turn with Rose after he's cummed inside Babs, who now looks extremely satisfied.

"Remember, you don't cum!" Jason barks at Dick. He almost cums in Cass, but Rose shoots him a look. He pushes Cass off. He has to rub it out. He sees Tim grab Cass, push deeply into her vag and cum inside her. After Jason's cummed, Elle pushes Jason onto his back and mounts him.

"I want to see what they love so much," Elle says.  
Scene cuts to Bruce releasing the antidote into the air supply. He started to time the amount of time it would take for the effects to kick in.

Things should start to calm down soon.

* * *

"Wow..." Tim says. He is watching Steph make out with Cass. He cock is throbbing so badly, he wants some release. He tries to get Rose to suck him off, but she grimaces and goes to Jason. Elle bends to his cock, but Dick pulls her to him. Tim looks at Babs. Instead of sucking him, she mounts him.

After several minutes Bruce comes into the room with Selina. They're trying to figure out why the antidote hasn't kicked in and they've decided it would be best to collect a blood sample from someone who had been hard hit. Bruce moves to get a sample from the nearest male while Selina moves to collect a sample from the nearest female.

Suddenly, Selina is slapping both Steph and Cass' hands, as they are grabbing at her breasts. "Bruce, help me!"

Cass notices Bruce now. She runs after him. When she manages to catch him, she yanks his pants down and shoves her vagina over his cock.

"Cassandra Cain! Get off me! Right NOW!" Bruce shouts. Cass hangs on, grinding her hips. His cock is already slick with her juices.

Selina tries to pull her off, but Tim is grabbing her ass, trying to pull her on him. She looks at Bruce scathingly. Fine, if he can't get her off, she'll do something Bruce won't like. She takes of her pants and underwear and crouches over Tim's face. He licks her eagerly.

"Selina!" Bruce gasps.

"You can't seem to get Cain to stop, so I'm letting your birdies have fun."

Cass scratches and slaps Bruce, climaxing again.

Jason and Dick are both snickering.

Selina gasps when she climaxes on Tim's face. Seeing that Bruce still can't seem to get Cass off of him, Selina goes to Jason and crouches over his face as well. Jason licks roughly, making her climax numerous times before she decides it's Dick's turn.

Bruce figures he can only get Cass off of him by climaxing himself. He allows himself to do so, but she keeps going, grinding harder and faster. She slaps him several times. "Fuck me!" she screams.

Ok, this was harder than he thought...He looks to Selina, appealing for help, but she looks away from him, letting Dick eat her out. He can see the juices running from her onto his face. He groans and bucks against Cass, squirting his seed into her again. Cass starts to grind faster than ever, moaning loudly.

When Selina decides Dick is done, she's furious that Cass still won't get off of Bruce. She turns to Tim Drake, who is getting fucked by Steph. She pulls her off. "Sorry, honey, this won't take long." Selina's mouth goes around Tim's cock and he thrusts involuntarily. Selina makes quick work of him, keeping her eyes on Bruce, to ensure his jealousy. She can hear him growling. Bruce grabs Cass' hips and thrusts into her as hard as he can. He doesn't let up until he climaxes explosively. Finally, Cass allows herself to be pushed off.

She lies limply on the floor. Bruce fixes his pants, then wraps a tourniquet around Cass' arm and draws a blood sample. Since Selina is too busy staring daggers at him, he does the same with Tim.

Tim has a dumb, glassy grin on his face. He hardly notices the needle pierce his flesh.

"God, Selina, what did you do to the boy?" Bruce asks.

Selina rolls her eyes and looks at her nails, arching a brow. "Well, if you were paying attention, I guess this little pussy wouldn't have caught your baby bird." She pats Tim's cheek. He still has the ridiculous smile on his face.

When Bruce finishes drawing the blood sample, Selina kicks him in the ass.

"You saw how she was!" Bruce protests.

Dick snickered at Tim. Then he turned to Elle and pulled her abruptly to him. He rolled his hips against her tiny frame, his mouth claiming her neck, then roaming to her lips. Her lips were wet, soft, and full, his wet and warm as he slipped his tongue past hers. She moans, turning her hips and wrapping her legs around his lean torso. He makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a growl as he thrust his already hard cock into her wet pussy. She's still tight and he growls as he pushes harder into her.

"I'm getting out of here," Selina tells Bruce, leaving in a huff.

Jason grabs Rose, and pushes into her, growling territorially. Rose pulls his hair, already climaxing.

Babs looks at the two couples. She licks her lips.

"Barbara!" Bruce shouts. "Help me restrain her!"

Jason increases his pace, slamming into Rose as she moans.

Elle soon climaxes, squeezing her pussy around Dick's engorged cock. This is too much, he cums hard. Elle gives Dick a satisfied look. "Again," she says, ruffling his hair.

Tim reaches for Elle. Dick watches as she climbs on Tim, her pussy still wet from his cum. Tim grins and pulls Steph over his face while fingering Cass.

He cums into Elle, as she rode him. He continues on with Steph and Cass.

Dick shakes his head and plucks Elle off Tim's overused cock. He begins to kiss her territorially, not realizing he is next to Jason and Rose.

Bruce surveys the scene. All chaos and no order. He grabs Cass, slings her over his shoulder, and zip ties her to a gurney.

"I can only do one pussy at a time!" Jason says as Dick proceeds to make love to Elle again. Rose giggles.

Steph attacks Cass' breasts. Bruce grabs Steph and zip ties her to one side of the gurney. Bruce turns around to see Tim's mouth on Cass. "Oh, no you don't," he growls, overtaking the cum stained Robin. He ties him to the other side of the gurney and places a sock in the horny Robin's mouth.

"Well," Dick says, cocking an eyebrow at Jason. "I got this one covered, but good luck with Selina." He winks and avoids Rose's death glare.

Rose reaches over and gives Dick a purple nurple.

Babs still sat watching the sex going on around her. She started to masturbate. Bruce sighed; he might have to restrain her too.

Elle smirks.

Bruce looks from the dripping Babs to his two sons, fucking their brains out. He sighs. He was going to need more zip ties. And...Where the hell had Selina pouted off to?

"Can I trust you to behave yourself, Barbara?" Bruce asks.

Babs looks at him, fingers glistening. She nods. "I just need five minutes..."

Jason and Dick both growl over their conquests, giving Bruce mean stares.

Bruce sighs. This is horrible.

Fuming, Selina shoves a pregnancy test into her bag. She might need it in a couple of weeks. It wasn't like the hospital wouldn't get more.

"Boys," Bruce growls in his most commanding bat-tone.

They ignore him, still pounding away.

A breathless Babs stands up next to Bruce. "Alrighty. Ready to go."

"Nice of you to come to your senses," Bruce says arching an eyebrow. Barbara had always been an independent and efficient girl. It figures she' help herself. He cocks his head and throws an exasperated hand in the direction of the two couples.

A slow smile forms on Babs' face. "I think they like the girls a lot."

"We'd better think fast," Bruce says.

"I have an idea!" Barbara grabs a hose and screws it into a faucet, then turns the tap to cold. Placing her fingers on the lever, she douses the two couples in ice cold water.

Kate Kane and Renee Montoya come into the room, looking to help Bruce. Babs swings around and gets both women in the spray.

Kate smiles at Renee. She sure likes her woman wet...

Selina watches from the monitor room. Batgirl was such a goody-goody, stopping all the fun, but at least that bat-brat was off her man!

Renee glares at Babs. "Don't get her going again!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Babs protests. "You startled me!"

Renee still looks angry. Kate starts to unbutton Renee's blouse, but her hand is batted away.

Babs notices Dick and Jason start to falter, distracted. "Wait. I have an idea. Just...show them your breasts. Both of you."

Montoya frowns, but Kate rips open Montoya's blouse.

Bruce sighs. This had better work.

"Kate!" Montoya shouts. She rips open Kate's blouse as revenge. The boys are distracted, but it isn't enough.

Babs thinks quickly. She goes over to the two couples and first wafts air from her pussy to Dick. He is distracted by the smell. Bruce pulls Elle away and ties her while Babs ties Dick-who is trying to grab her-somewhere else. The process is repeated with Jason. Finally, both couples are restrained.

Bruce surveys his mostly tied up team with a sigh.

* * *

After mixing an antidote for Ivy's new pollen strain, Bruce releases it into the air supply and leaves to find the two villainesses, instructing Montoya to untie her charges after the effects have kicked in.

Ivy tried to kiss Batman, but he expertly prevents her. When he drops Harley and Ivy off at Arkham, Harley suddenly informs Ivy that she is having a baby because she raped Joker.

"Where is Joker now?" Batman demands.

"I think I left him tied to the bed..." Harley drawls.

"Where?"

"Ah...Mr. J.'s new hide-out. I hope I left enough food for him..." She jumps when Batman advances menacingly, demanding a location.

* * *

"Oh, Batman! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Joker exclaimed when Batman found him. "My crazy girlfriend tied me up and raped me! I need an STD test and-"

"You're going to Arkham, where you belong," Batman says sternly.

* * *

Wayne Manor, later that night...

"A very good idea, locking the boys in their rooms, Master Bruce," Alfred tells Bruce. "There is one problem, however."

"I know they have Playboy magazines. I thought they'd be plenty sufficient."

"You ought to be locked in your room as well, Master Bruce," Alfred calmly informs Bruce.

Bruce sighs. "I should have bought more Playboys..."

The End

Writers bow humbly


End file.
